


Honour

by thedevilchicken



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: All the Starks showed aptitude, but the Jedi only took Arya.





	Honour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaznetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/gifts).



All the Starks showed aptitude, but the Jedi only took Arya. 

Her father called it an honour, but honour was stupid. Jon said when they met next she wouldn't need Needle anymore. Sansa just seemed pleased it wasn't her. 

Arya was stubborn; nobody thought she'd be a padawan till Master Forel chose her. He specialised in lightsabers, maybe better than Mace Windu. The lessons were hard, but she learned quickly.

When war came to Westeros, she went with her master. But, looking back, Master Stark knows lightsabers didn't end it. 

The king died at Needlepoint. And Arya's never looked back.


End file.
